prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 6, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The March 6, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 6, 2017 at Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. This was the Raw after Fastlane. Summary You know what happens when you slam Chris Jericho face-first through the obscenely expensive JeriTron 6500 during the Festival of Friendship? You know what happens? He costs you the Universal Championship, that's what happens. Yep, Kevin Owens is no longer Champion of the Universe, with the G.O.A.T. having exacted his payback against his former BFF by enabling Goldberg to claim KO's title at WWE Fastlane. And when he demanded Owens justify his betrayal those many weeks ago, Owens was entirely unrepentant — in fact, he claimed Jericho was an insurance policy that had outlived its usefulness. Owens also revealed his only regret was that he didn't finish the job. Thankfully for Owens, Jericho was quick to present just such an opportunity, challenging KO to a bout at WrestleMania. Owens accepted with the caveat that Jericho's United States Championship be put at stake, and then he hit the ring to get some early shots in on The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla. KO got some help in the form of Samoa Joe, but it turns out there were reinforcements waiting in the wings for Jericho as well: his old rival Sami Zayn, with a steel chair in tow. What a difference a month makes! Sami Zayn hit Kevin Owens with a chair in Raw's opening moments. You know what that means: fight forever, baby. Alas, as angry as Kevin Owens was that he got a back full of steel at the hands of his former best friend (he's got a few of those), this latest installment of their rivalry was on the short side. With Chris Jericho and Samoa Joe banned from ringside (they're scheduled to have a match later), Zayn and Owens didn't have a wrestling match so much as a straight-up hockey fight. Zayn was the one who took things to the next level, executing a textbook plancha over both the referee and the ropes. Owens rallied quickly, though, administering a Pop-up Powerbomb that took the wind out of Zayn's sails almost instantly. It wasn't enough to beat him just yet, but the Harlem Hangover, package neckbreaker and second Pop-up Powerbomb certainly were. Having just finished his second successful defense of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship in as many nights, Neville was having himself a pretty good evening on Raw — at least, until he got a pure unadulterated dose of GREATNESS straight to the face from a most unlikely source. Rich Swann finally called in his rematch for the title, having been hampered by injury and Gentleman Jack Gallagher's challenge at WWE Fastlane. The former champion almost became a two-timer in a Chicago classic, but Neville managed to kick out of the Rich Kick, dodge the Phoenix Splash and lock in the Rings of Saturn for the win. Neville was quick to claim that he was beyond competition in the division during his post-match interview with Austin Aries, but he got a little too aggressive with A-Double when the WWE Universe suggested Aries might pose a challenge to the King. So Aries concluded his interview — and possibly his journalistic career — by punching Neville in the face and knocking him out of the ring with a discus forearm. OK, we'll say it: That was great. So Goldberg is Universal Champion, and his bout with Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania just got that much more high-stakes. This fact was not lost on The Conqueror himself, who interrupted Goldberg's victory lap on Raw right before the champion was about to “divulge” something he'd never revealed in his life. The reason, as explained by Paul Heyman, was that Lesnar wanted to shake Goldberg's hand in congratulations ... at least before Brock conquers Goldberg at WrestleMania and becomes the new reigning, defending Universal Champion. Heyman's trash-talk got so brash, in fact, that Goldberg did something he'd never done before: Take his eyes off Lesnar. And then Lesnar did something he hadn't done in a good long while: Land an F-5 on Goldberg. 27 days to go. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson: They like bein’ mean, makin’ green, and retaining their Tag Team Titles by any means-ski necessary. Last night at Fastlane, it was some well-timed teamwork that kept the good brothers in gold; this time it was an ill-timed interference that cost Enzo Amore & Big Cass their second consecutive bite at the Raw Tag Team Titles, which was only granted in the first place after the shenanigans that capped off last night's bout. The interfering party? None other than Cesaro & Sheamus. Tensions remain high between the two bruisers and The Realest Guys in the Room, and their presence at ringside didn't help matters at all. In fact, when Enzo Amore knocked Cesaro's cuppa' coffee out of his hands, a chase ensued that ended with Anderson taking a hit from The King of Swing, earning the champs a DQ win. It also gave Cesaro & Sheamus ample opportunity to make a statement of their own in the ensuing brawl, with Sheamus Brogue Kicking Muscles Marinara straight off Cesaro's shoulders. Things got so tense backstage that Raw General Manager Mick Foley had to make a ruling: Cesaro & Sheamus vs. Enzo & Cass next week. Winners get Gallows & Anderson at WrestleMania. Now that Akira Tozawa finally got one over on The Brian Kendrick as a result of his and Rich Swann's tag team win last night, The Stamina Monster is looking to face his would-be mentor one-on-one. He made this abundantly clear on Raw, both in the enthusiastic way with which he defeated Ariya Daivari, and the way in which he demanded Kendrick fight him then and there. But of course, Kendrick is The Man With a Plan, and his plan involves careful contemplation for the time being. He told Tozawa he'd have an answer for him on tomorrow night's 205 Live, along with Lesson No. 5: Be careful what you wish for. As The New Day roll toward their WrestleMania hosting gig, they now have some brand-new wheels to take them there: a “New Day Pop-cycle,” which they debuted last night at WWE Fastlane. They got another win to go along with the new ride, too, after another defeated of The Shining Stars. Primo & Epico clearly knew what New Day's weakness was, and briefly made an attempt to antagonize Xavier Woods and the Pop-cycle. But Big E and Kofi Kingston took both Stars out, and the Midnight Hour was administered to Primo in short order. OK, so bear with us here, because this gets a little complicated. Bayley is all but guaranteed to go to WrestleMania as Raw Women's Champion, with Sasha Banks once again providing a critical assist to help The Huggable One beat Charlotte Flair at WWE Fastlane (a helping hand Bayley seemed a tad conflicted about). Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon — having decided said interference was not fair to Flair — decreed Bayley would battle Charlotte once more at WrestleMania. General Manager Mick Foley disagreed, and thought Sasha should battle Charlotte for the No. 1 contender's spot. A compromise was struck: Bayley would face Charlotte no matter what at The Show of Shows, but if Sasha beat Bayley in a friendly, it would be a Triple Threat Match. Lose and she's out. Long story short? She won. In fact, The Boss dug pretty deep against her friend with her spot at The Ultimate Thrill Ride on the line; her offense gradually got more aggressive as the match wore on. And in an ironic twist, Dana Brooke attempted to distract the ref once the Bank Statement was cinched in, only Banks thwarted Charlotte's interference and forced The Huggable One to tap. And then, Charlotte laid out both Superstars with big boots. The message: One challenger or two, The Queen is coming back for her crown. Seth Rollins has promised to be at WrestleMania come hell or high water, and as the WWE Universe saw on Raw, The Architect has doubled down on his rehabilitation process to get himself cleared in time for The Show of Shows. Of course, his archenemy Triple H remained utterly unimpressed with Rollins’ determination, labeling it nothing more than an extension of the same supposed delusion that led Rollins to christen himself “The Man.” The King of Kings closed out by reiterating his promise from last week's Raw: If Rollins showed up in Orlando, Fla., against doctor's orders, it would be his final act in a WWE ring. Chris Jericho might be in Kevin Owens’ head a wee bit heading into WrestleMania, but he's three weeks out of action and that's a bad spot to be in when you're in the ring with Samoa Joe. The Destroyer treated the reigning U.S. Champion like a locomotive treats a wombat, unleashing a barrage of punishment upon the G.O.A.T. that left Jericho at the mercy of fists, kicks, sentons and a particularly wicked Fujiwara armbar. In fact, Joe never left his feet until he was good and ready — specifically, after he caught Jericho in the Coquina Clutch outside the ring, putting him to sleep and rolling back into the ring before the referee's count of 10. Jericho did get the last word, however, blasting Joe with a Codebreaker when he attempted some post-match punishment. The first step back is always the hardest, but Jericho's Road to WrestleMania has officially begun. Braun Strowman started Raw in a foul mood, demanding that Roman Reigns present himself so The Monster Among Men could finish what he started at WWE Fastlane. Imagine how he felt when he got someone a lot ... deader. Before Reigns’ music could blare through the speakers, the gong tolled and The Undertaker returned to face The Gift of Destruction down. Strowman stood brave for longer than anyone expected, but The Phenom proved to be a little bit more competition than he was ready for. Once Strowman took his leave, Reigns finally appeared and got right in The Deadman's face, going so far as to claim “This is my yard now.” The Undertaker responded by staring long and hard at the WrestleMania sign before obliterating Reigns with a chokeslam that all but sent The Big Dog to hell. Not quite his yard yet, in other words. Results ; ; *Kevin Owens defeated Sami Zayn (5:00) *Neville © defeated Rich Swann by submission to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (14:00) *Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson © defeated Big Cass & Enzo Amore by DQ to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (7:00) *Akira Tozawa defeated Ariya Daivari (2:00) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Primo & Epico (1:00) *Sasha Banks defeated Bayley by submission (11:00) *Samoa Joe defeated Chris Jericho by count out (3:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kevin Owens confronted Chris Jericho 3.6.17 Raw.1.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.2.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.3.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.4.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.5.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.6.jpg Kevin Owens v Sami Zayn 3.6.17 Raw.7.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.8.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.9.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.10.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.11.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.12.jpg Neville v Rich Swann 3.6.17 Raw.13.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.14.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.15.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.16.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.17.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.18.jpg Brock Lesnar confronted Goldberg 3.6.17 Raw.19.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.20.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.21.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.22.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.23.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.24.jpg Gallows & Anderson v Enzo Amore & Big Cass 3.6.17 Raw.25.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.26.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.27.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.28.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.29.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.30.jpg Akira Tozawa v Ariya Daivari 3.6.17 Raw.31.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.32.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.33.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.34.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.35.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.36.jpg The New Day v The Shining Stars 3.6.17 Raw.37.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.38.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.39.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.40.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.41.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.42.jpg Bayley’s Road to WrestleMania gets complicated 3.6.17 Raw.67.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.68.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.69.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.70.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.71.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.72.jpg Sasha Banks v Bayley 3.6.17 Raw.43.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.44.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.45.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.46.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.47.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.48.jpg Samoa Joe v Chris Jericho 3.6.17 Raw.55.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.56.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.57.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.58.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.59.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.60.jpg Roman Reigns confronted The Undertaker 3.6.17 Raw.61.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.62.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.63.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.64.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.65.jpg 3.6.17 Raw.66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1241 results * Raw #1241 at WWE.com * Raw #1241 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events